iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Games
Across the many cities there are card games, playground games, board games, parlor games, and gambling games that people play. They can vary from region to region or even city to city in name and rules so for the purposes of this catalog, when it is refered to be a different name and the rules are different, it's a different game, otherwise it's a variation of the same game. Board Games Kings' Field This game is played on a 13x9 board and is similar to chess. Differences however are the number of pieces, the movement of the pieces, and the inclusion of a river running horizontally through the middle of the board. The pieces are Men-At-Arms (M), Arhcers (A) Horsemen (H), Unicorns (U), and the King (K). The M are similar to pawns but can only take a piece when two of them are present. The A are the same as the Knight in chess. The H can move 4 tiles orthogonaly. The U is able to move 6 tiles orthogonaly and takes ad additional piece that is bordering the one is it touching. The K can move from 1 to 2 spaces and can put the moves in any shape orthogonaly. The river sets the remaining moves of ever piece to 0 except the H. The game is won when a king is taken Dainok This game involves 2 wooden boards with a 8x8 square of holes along their perimeter. Pairs of pegs connected with string are placed in the holes as shown and then each player has 4 moves of picking up a peg and moving it to a new hole, or swapping it with another peg. The first player to successfully undo the knot using the same rules as tying it is the winner. Variations include using a single board and taking turns, have the opponents use different starting and goal string configurations, the number of moves, and number of pegs. A popular variation called Titok, is played with 3 pieces of string, a 5x5 board, and 6 moves by the players. Tiuwoni A game similar to Mahjong for up to 12 players whose most popular variations involve gambling. Twin Valley A game where two long range bowmen stand at opposite sides of a board and players take turns placing down obstacles. The game is lost whenever a player ends there turn with the either archer has an uninterrupted view of the other. Elephant A game similar to Kings' Field in that the pieces involved each have their own move sets and the players are trying to take each other's head piece, in this case the General. The rules are identical to the game Xiangqi. Distinctive features of xiangqi include the cannon (pao), which must jump to capture; a rule prohibiting the generals from facing each other directly; areas on the board called the river and palace, which restrict the movement of some pieces (but enhance that of others); and placement of the pieces on the intersections of the board lines, rather than within the squares. The game is commonly played in Norte, Ostalio, and Cryn (together known as Upestia) and is rivaled in other regions by Kings' Field and Gyamin. The pieces are short cylinders with the North-Dwarvish characters for what they on carved into them.